


Old short fics

by Peggyuraunty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggyuraunty/pseuds/Peggyuraunty
Summary: 标题: In the Dark作者: splashpink分级: 成人t配对: J2概要: 监狱AU警告角色死亡! 暗黑内容;暴力以及强烈暗示的强暴.这里的男孩们都不是什么圣人,而且没人得到好结局…连小狗狗都没得到.所以仅仅是为了再次强调：这不是一个让人开心的文章。如果你喜欢阳光、火花和闪光，那么请您马上点击离开这篇文章。我不知道这篇东西从哪里冒出来，而且我很确定我很想念我的火光们。*默默哭着去找那些火花*





	1. Chapter 1

Drowning

 

 

CP： OMC/DEAN  
级别：介于R和NC17之间  
警告：OMC，粗口，很雷，有点暗黑……好吧，鉴于某只负到没头的RP，决定开始看这篇之前好好考虑一下吧，不是什么欢乐的东西。  
概述：小短文一篇

 

%%%%

 

身后有些粗鲁的推动还在继续，脸颊摩擦在床单上微微已经开始有些发疼。所以两手更紧的抓住床单稳住自己，DEAN转了转头用下巴抵在床上，同时更加夸张的呻吟了一声，就好像施加在他身上那些肆无忌惮的冲撞是些什么缺了就活不了的恩赐似的。

而那换来的是高跷的臀部上重重的一拍。男人的手掌很大，DEAN的半边臀瓣几乎整个被他扣住。  
[真是个婊子。]

[hey!]  
DEAN勉强从急促的喘息声中发出那声抗议，同时动了动下巴转过半张脸看向身后的人，微张的绿色眼睛里荧荧闪烁着欲望，以及那么一丁点……麻木。

然后是身后拍在另一边臀瓣上的一声脆响， DEAN实际意义上的痛呼了一下，同时大张开眼睛恶狠狠的看向身后的男人，一个无声的威胁。  
无论如何他不喜欢SM…还有必须得带套子，那是之前他唯一讲好的条件。

[别装了，你喜欢这个对吧？]

可是男人无视了他的威胁，并且大手抓在他的髋骨上把他微微的抬起，然后整个翻转过来。

[他妈的，你在干什么？]  
后背跌落在床上，DEAN用手肘撑起身子、双腿依旧大张，他有些愤怒的朝男人吼着。就算是被上的那个，他也不喜欢被人象是玩偶似的摆弄，并且他也不喜欢这种姿势，因为他真的不喜欢在被上的时候看见那些男人的脸。

[上你。]

[我他妈的说你把他翻过来干什么？]  
他妈的混熟了之后就会变的很难搞，这个在超级市场碰见的是，上次那个黄头发男人是，大上次那个警察是，大大上次那个健身教练也他妈的是……DEAN真是搞不懂为什么最后都会变成这个样子，难道不用这个姿势做爱他们就会死吗？

[换换口味。]  
耸了耸肩膀，身材高大的亚洲人拖过DEAN的一条腿，很快冲进DEAN的体内。  
[而且我想看看你的脸。]

这真是个新鲜的该死理由，不过DEAN不想看见他的脸……这个男人的头发是黑色的，下巴也不够尖利，东方人特有的圆鼻头还有小眼睛，那让DEAN该死的不想看见他……不过还好房间里的灯光不象房东那么吝啬，亮黄色的灯光大剌剌的刺进DEAN的眼睛，让他不由得眯起眼睛，那么现在抓着他的一条腿放到肩上的男人就只剩一个轮廓，那么那头蓬松的卷发还有宽阔的肩膀甚至看起来就和……

[看你还挺享受的吗？]

男人显然误解了DEAN眯起眼睛的含义，他的脸毫无征兆的低下来，就停在离DEAN脸颊不到10公分的地方，一大片阴影洒下来，DEAN下意识的睁大了眼睛，男人[i]不一样[/i]的脸孔就映进了他的眼睛。

[管你他妈的什么事？]

谎言被戳穿了似的焦躁起来，DEAN愤怒的丢给男人一拳，可是手腕被抓住按在头顶，男人惩罚似的大力冲撞了一下，至少一起做过三次的经验让他精准的顶到DEAN的敏感点上，让DEAN即将出口的脏话化成一声从不掩饰的呻吟以及痉挛似的脊椎弓起。

然后男人的动作变的既快又猛，连续大力的撞在同一个位置上，让DEAN几乎招架不了。更多的汗流下来，在原本就汗渍殷殷的皮肤上汇聚成小股，流进眼神逐渐涣散的眼睛，浓黑色卷翘的睫毛煽动了一下，暗绿色的眼眸里瞬间多了些水汽，就好像是要哭了，可是却没有。DEAN只是让自己沉浸在那阵快感之中，腰肢扭动的有些疯狂，无声的索取着更多，更多更的快感，多到他什么也想不起来……

 

***

 

光裸的躺在床单上，身下的布料因为汗、及精液而显得湿腻。DEAN拉开床头柜的第一层抽屉，在那些半埋在烟灰之中的或者半截或者只剩一个烟头的香烟残骸中找到完整的一支，然后找出打火机点燃它，他看着不知道叫做LEE还是LIEO的男人缓慢的穿好衣服……那身该死的黑色西装。

[我什么时候能再来？]

DEAN盯着男人在镜子前面边自恋的挑起眉毛边拨弄头发，把烟拿出嘴巴、吐出个烟圈，却什么都没有说。他不想告诉这个男人他再不会见到他，其实DEAN多少也会觉得可惜……他瞄了一眼耸了耸肩也没再说话的男人，以及被他随手放在门边鞋架上的一叠钞票……那真他妈的不薄，也就是说接下来的至少一个月里DEAN都不用再为香烟、房租或者汽油分心，他可以继续挑剔他的[i]客人[/i]，他他妈的爱让谁上他就让谁上他。

砰的一声门关上，DEAN从思绪里被拉了出来，指头间的香烟被震的抖下一截烟灰，落在沾斑斑点点的精液、依旧平坦，却不再有那么多肌肉的腹部上……哦，是的，他已经有很久没奔跑过了，更别他妈的说猎鬼……一年前的那场爆炸把他扔到了半空中，他没死，韧带却断了两根，那让他天杀的成了个废人，也让他没办法立即站起来去阻止……

又一截烟灰带着仍旧红亮着的火星掉到小腹上，嘶的一声疼的皮肤抗议着发疼，DEAN忽然回神，胡乱的在肚子上乱蹭了几下、弄熄那火星，乳白色的黏液和烟灰混成一滩，看起来有些恶心。DEAN厌恶的拉过床单擦了两下，然后把剩下的烟头扔进第一层抽屉。之前喝过的那瓶龙舌兰仍旧残留一些在胃里，拉过被子他决定好好睡上一觉。下一站究竟该去哪儿？那是醒来之后的事了。

 

***

 

[下一次你打算变成谁，律师？囚犯？卡车司机？非洲人？…]  
出了门，没走几步，拐角的阴影忽然拧成一团，RUBY出现在那里。  
[我猜就算是你变成只猴子，只要你还留着这头傻兮兮的头发，或者把眼睛变成棕绿色，或者无论如何在某个小地方留下块你自己的皮…你那个愚蠢到家的哥哥也会让你没完没了的上他对吧？]

默默的念了几句，男人的发色奇迹般的退浅，脸孔也瞬间变了样子。他抬了抬头，闻了闻乌糟糟的空气，恩…硫磺的味道。

[真是对儿他妈的有趣的兄弟呢，不过有时候我真搞不懂，你干么不直接去上他，他早知道你没死不是吗？]

[没错，只是时候还没到。还有，]  
SAM低下头，看向RUBY的眼睛里燃烧着淡淡的紫金色。  
[没有我的吩咐你可以不用出现，说不准他会听见。]  
他朝RUBY走过去，宽大的手掌整个包住RUBY的脑袋。  
[何况，我真是看够了你这张脸，再去换个女人俯身。]

一点点不太显著的血迹溅进角落，SAM和RUBY一起消失在阴影里。

 

END  
2009-2-8


	2. 推文

今天偶然翻了下sd和j2的推文，竟然发现一个推f大的都没有，真的很难过，她真的是，当然是我个人觉得，可以和l大齐名（在我心里其实觉得更好）的一位作者。

（我在圈子里的时间是08.09年间，最近才重新入坑，所以这些年出的新作者肯定也很棒，只是看推文好多也都是那个时间段的老文，没有f大我觉得真的很可惜。）

f大全名Fleshflutter，文全部po在livejournal，俗称lj上，之前火的时候被锁过，现在已经开放了。（虽然基本没什么人上了。）

搜她的名字可以很轻松搜到全部文。  
如果不好搜我休息的时候做个链接放上来。

如果不想看英文，同盟上有她几乎所有文的翻译，完结文里看f大字样的就是，非常非常的多。  
（我翻过很大一部分她的文，翻的真的很差，可能是这个原因造成她的文不被看好吧？我真的非常抱歉。当时爱她爱得死去活来，基本出新文就想独揽自己翻译。可是真的翻不出原文一半的美。近期我会把文认真重翻一遍放上去。）

最后是推她的原因：  
她很棒。  
她非常棒。  
她是完美的。

T口T

这么多年过去，我还是痴I汉一枚。

她的文基本是都是S/D JP/JA，非常标准的Dean girl。  
笔下的 dean 又美丽又强大，性I 感又脆弱。

情节曲折又绝不拖泥带水。

短文一般结尾处都……非常让人出人意料。

长文有的温馨感人，有的幽默诙谐。统统都非常热I 辣I 戳人或这样或那样的萌点。

然后她有一个大特点是：魔王Sam！

好吧，很多人可能不喜欢。  
不过就算撇掉这层不说，她的文字本身已经足够美好了。

我觉得很多洋妞写文章会超级长，进度很慢，很多（我觉得有点没必要）的细节描写。  
当然这是我个人好恶，不过如果有这种感觉的话更要看f大，她的好多文章都很短，但是够你回味好一阵子。

我印象比较深的几篇：

被拖入坑的第一篇SD文就是，

Dark side of the Moon   
随缘上有，我记得非常清楚。  
讲的是Dean失明 Sam照顾他的事情。我知道的第一个用失明梗的spn相关作者吧。

 

The incestuous courtship of the antichrist's bride   
同盟上的是我翻的，翻的非常的烂  
（我没有在谦虚，是真的烂，对不起。）  
原文地址在，  
http://fleshflutter.livejournal.com/102268.html  
（今天手机操作，放不了超级链接，等下放评论）

Sam完成为大魔王需要实现一系列的步骤，其中一个步骤他错误的把Dean选成了‘挚爱伴侣’，一个需要在祭坛上跟他那个啥的角色。

Someone you might have been   
J2  
Secret Agent Jared和他的Handler Jensen。

 

上面的都是比较长的文。（她的文特别长的少，算不上是超级高产那种，不过也足够impressive 了）  
短文每一篇都很棒啊也，一定不要错过。

嘤嘤嘤，你们一定要去试试。

我好爱她。

（f大的sd文居多，j2比较少。如果你喜欢j2多些，又可以上同盟，可以直戳Micchi，她的j2又辣又甜又有想象力。大家似乎都喜欢外文翻译的更多一些。其实好多本土作者更棒啊！）

 

你敢相信这个玩意我也是编辑了好几遍才发的上来吗？  
乐乎是不是给我放黑名单不让我发东西了……

这篇有啥敏感的……


	3. In the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 标题: In the Dark  
> 作者: splashpink分级: 成人t配对: J2概要: 监狱AU警告
> 
> 角色死亡! 暗黑内容;暴力以及强烈暗示的强暴.这里的男孩们都不是什么圣人,而且没人得到好结局…连小狗狗都没得到.  
> 所以仅仅是为了再次强调：这不是一个让人开心的文章。如果你喜欢阳光、火花和闪光，那么请您马上点击离开这篇文章。  
> 我不知道这篇东西从哪里冒出来，而且我很确定我很想念我的火光们。*默默哭着去找那些火花* 

In The Dark

 

Jared的上一个室友是因为卖毒品给高中生而入狱的——那些掺了石灰、廉价的青霉素、和老鼠药的，纯度还不到30%的东西。他在监狱里面则严谨了些，他用比在街上便宜一半的价格笼络了不少犯人。只不过他一直都和那些亚洲人关系紧张，而那让他在某天早上是用手抓着自己的肠子走出浴室的。

Jared的妹妹正在上高中，所以虽然他知道是谁做了那些……在被询问到的时候，他依旧什么都没有说。  
那就是这儿的第一原则：从来没看到[i]任何事情[/i]。  
他们在当天晚上就送了新人进来。床铺很短，房间狭小到连吊死一只猫的地方都没有。没有人敢对他不敬，他喜欢现在的样子，只是当监狱的铁门滑开，他的新室友傲慢的迈着大步踏过门槛的时候，他想， 

哈!美人。  
在他从床边伸出腿的时候，美人正面带轻视的打量着他。  
Jared露出他最好的连环杀手式的微笑，站起来、居高临下的对着美人扯了扯嘴角。  
大大的、清晰的绿色眼睛瞬时瞪的圆且柔软。Jared盯着它们。  
他已经很久没看到阳光，那些真实的阳光，自从他们把他关到这个地下地狱开始。  
美人有着双带着春季里Texan山腰般翠绿颜色的眼睛。仅仅是这双眼睛就足够让他在这里碰到整个世界那么多的麻烦。  
曾经有一个有着一双夏季天空般颜色眼睛的孩子。那双眼睛依旧在他脑海里，从形式上来说那已经是一个进步，不过在那双眼睛背后并没藏着太多的东西。  
不像是那些眼睛，美人的眼睛能穿透所有，一半胆怯的小兔子，一半狡猾的狐狸。  
“你一天都坚持不了.” Jared直接告诉他说。“你做了些什么？砸了一家Banana Republic?”美人不悦了脸色，然后躺倒在床上。  
非常健谈，也是他的一个优点。

 

事实上美人—很明显的他叫做Jensen—做的不仅是抢劫了一家便利店。他用一把六连发打爆了一个男人的脑袋。据猜测，那个可怜的混蛋回到家的时候发现他的妻子和Jensen正做这一些不太光彩的事，然后倒霉的挨了一枪在脑袋上。  
不是那么擅长跟同物种内的男性打交道，他的新室友。在广场上呆了两分钟之后，他已经惹恼了那里70%的犯人，并且让剩下的全部开始变得“性”奋。Jared是这个数据里的一个例外，仅仅是在记录上算。

 

鉴于里有一个不成文的规矩，实际上是好几个，不过差不多占据了首位的是‘在洗澡的时候时候你不能看其他人的下半身’。除非他是块‘肉’。或者你是那个房间里最大的、最卑鄙的混蛋。那么你就能做任何天杀的你想做的。  
Jensen简直就是印了一块后腿肉牛排在他屁股上。  
而Jared的确是一个大号的婊子养的。所以，是的，他看了。

 

一些犯人，像是壮硕、愚蠢的Mckillian, 还有看起来狡猾、邪恶的疯子Brigs…他们都喜欢假装他们是在电影里。在 Mckillian让他的上一个婊子尖叫‘叫出来，小猪，叫出来’的时候，Jared一直做着一些脑海内的字谜游戏。没有幻想，一点点天杀的都没有。完全是强制，没有诡计。  
在从娱乐室出来的时候Mckillian逮住了Jensen。他把他按高在墙上、抓住他的下身直到他脸孔通红。  
“会让你尖叫的，婊子。” Mckillian许诺.Jensen用头撞掉了他的一颗牙。Jared挑高嘴角。他开始有些喜欢他的新室友。 

 

Jensen辗转在床上的角落里，哭了一整晚。Jared假装他在打鼾。 

 

Jensen坐下的时候，他的脸孔皱成一团的苍白，一点点畏缩短暂的驱逐了顽固的勇气。  
Jared把结成一团的土豆泥塞进嘴里，并没有移开视线。他吞下一大口水咽下食物，然后用塑料叉子叉了一根软掉的胡萝卜条。  
Jensen摆弄着他着他盘子里的食物，不过什么都没有吃。  
打着嗝, Jared拍了拍他的肚子。自从他们把他关起来他，就开始吃以前双倍的食物，透过衣服薄薄的布料他能感觉他腹部层叠的隆起。他猜。他看起来并且感觉起来比之前的任何时候都要好，而唯一欣赏他的观点的人就只有新纳粹那群疯子和毒品经营者。  
还有Jensen.“还在拼命撑着?” “Fuck you.” Jensen说,他的嗓音粗糙。Jared的眼睛徘徊在那双肿胀的嘴唇包裹着那些词语时的样子。  
这所监狱里最天杀的漂亮的嘴唇。  
“不能永远藏着.” Jared哲人似的说. “迟早会用某种方式发生.”   
不过有另一种出路。如果不是Mckillian，那只是会变成另外一个人。把Jensen关在监狱里就像是把一块牛脊肉丢进一间饥饿狮子的房间。  
“所以你认为我该躺下来接受它?” Jensen说，他的手指紧攥在塑料餐具上，声音尖利刺耳。  
Jared耸了耸肩。他已经呆在里面足够长去知道这的规律。抵抗那些不可避免的仅仅是会让那个过程变得更加痛苦。“你得选择你的战斗.” 他建议着，用眼角盯着Mckillian。他的半张脸红且肿，而他的指节发黑。

 

那天晚上，在听了Jensen在下床不停翻动了将近20分钟之后，Jared从床垫边甩开腿、跳到水泥地面上。  
Jensen的眼白在黑暗光亮异常，Jared踏碎了他满腔徐徐上升的气泡。  
“你在做什么?”他问，声音是急促的低语。  
Jared 什么都没有说。他爬上Jensen的床，他的后背摩擦着床板的底面。  
“Jared?” 那声音里有一种陌生的颤抖，那些趾高气昂慢慢滑走，只留下苍白、虚弱的恐惧。  
Jared抓住Jensen的手腕、把他们压在他身体两侧的床垫上。“你得尖叫。” Jared示意, 他的手指碾进Jensen 手腕上那些纤细、脆弱的骨头里。Jensen呜咽着眯起了眼睛。  
“叫。” Jared再一次命令。他压低身子，让牙齿深陷进Jense领口间的喉咙上。他一直都没有松口，直到他尝到血腥味，而Jensen的尖叫声回响在整个周遭的囚室里。

 

第二天，所以事都发生了变化。Jared大敞着四肢，坐在桌子前面，观察着Jensen进入餐厅时所有人的反应。  
窥视在加倍，嘲讽也在加倍。Jensen畏缩着，双眼无神，戴着Jared强加给他的那张表情面具。  
他一直等待着，直到Jensen在他的盘子上装满了食物，然后开始满意的微笑。  
没有任何人碰Jensen 一下。Jensen试着走过他的身边。他整个早晨一个字都没对Jared说过，只是缩在他床上的角落上，不停的翻动身子。  
Jared伸出手抓住了他，那让Jensen跌撞了一下，他的托盘危险的摇晃了一下。一些粗鄙的恶意从他们身边的观察着眼中传来，Jensen看起来更加畏惧。  
慵懒的用手臂环住Jensen的腰，Jared把他拉低坐到长凳上，并且扯到自己的身边。他的手占有性的覆盖住Jensen瘦细的腰间，感觉到那里的布料下微弱的颤抖。“我不会伤害你” Jared说，他的嘴唇几乎没有动。他没办法去看Jensen脖子滴血似的瘀痕，或者是他手腕那两圈黑色的指痕。 “吃些东西.” Jensen似乎是想要抗议, 只不过这一次他的固执并没有浮出水面，而Jared 在看到盘子里2/3的食物被吃掉之后于开始觉得满意。  
“嘿，伙计?” 一个短头发的家伙从房间的另一边走到他们的桌子前，盯着Jensen就好像他可能是一个十美元的妓女。“如果你想要分享的话…”Jared懒懒的看向他, 拇指占有性的磨蹭着Jensen的腰侧。“我不会” 他说着，平滑且平稳。短头发耸了耸肩。 “你得仔细看好你的婊子”Jared微笑了一下。“如果谁敢碰我的东西，我就把他的阴茎切下来。”微笑从短头发的脸上消失，而Jensen在Jared的身边放松了下来。

 

在他们回到囚室被关起來之后，Jensen立刻就丢出了一拳。  
Jared出于公平的挨了那一拳，然后把他面朝下的按在床上。Jensen咬紧牙齿并且咆哮着，既反常又狂暴，就像是一只狂怒着的野猫。  
Jared一直就那样压制着他，直到那些愤怒的气泡渐渐退去，然后他坐到Jensen的背上 ，弓着背，好让他自己的身子能被容纳进那个狭小的空间。  
“够了没?”Jensen朝着他怒骂。 “你该死的一点权利都没有。我不是你的他妈的什么[i]婊子[/i]”那个词模糊的被发出来，他眼里的怒火让人欣慰的在退却。  
“放松点，甜心。你的贞操还完整无缺呢，不是吗?” Jensen皱紧一张脸，他的手腕在Jared的钳制下渐渐现出瘀痕。“昨天晚上我可以操你；所有人都认为我做了。效果其实可以是一样的。”  
Jared温和的说出重点，放开Jensen的手臂让他缩回床铺的角落。然后Jared移开腿下床站到地上，后背隐隐的有些发疼。  
Jensen迟疑的也站了起来，眼中的火焰现在只剩下余烬。  
“你为什么没做?”   
他问着，柔和而紧张. Jared简单的耸了耸肩。那很明显，不是吗？  
“我不是gay, 伙计……而且我不是强奸犯.”“我看见你盯着我的屁股看.” Jensen平静的说.“那是他妈的很养眼的一个屁股.” Jared再次耸肩，懒得再多说些什么.   
Jensen看起来小小的，缩成一团，就像是个孩子。  
“所以他们不会再找我麻烦了?”粗鲁的耸了下肩并且别有意味的皱了眉头。 “直到他们能把我打倒为止.”   
开玩笑似的，他抓住上层床边的围栏做了几个引体向上。  
Jensen盯着他. “你不担心吗?”“不. 最近刚好觉得有些无聊.”那并没有让他停止加大运动量。

 

那天晚上他把Jensen的嘴唇咬成血色，然后在Jensen轻轻的熟睡声中释放进自己的手心。

 

无论如何Mckillian还是采取了行动. Jared迈进洗衣间的时候，发现Jensen 正被一团卷起的袜子塞住了嘴、裤子被褪到了膝盖。在Jared用脚后跟把McMillan的阴茎碾断的时候，他的脑子里平静异常。在他把Jensen拖回囚室房间的时候也是一样。  
可是那平静在他吻掉Jensen的眼泪、擦掉他嘴角的血迹的时候消失。他无法控制的想要寻求血腥以及复仇。那些发疯的情绪迟迟不肯消失，直到Jensen把自己缩成一团、靠在他身边，就好像依靠着自己唯一的生命线。

 

在那之后，一切都变了。他们让它成为一种游戏。每天晚上在关灯之后， Jared会把Jensen压高在墙上，吮吻他的喉咙、直到那边苍白的皮肤上多出一圈青肿的印记。  
Jensen挂在Jared的肩膀上，他的脚踝环上Jared的膝盖。  
“请…请不要伤害我。”  
Jared把他的笑声埋进Jensen的皮肤。他确保他留下的印记能让所有人都看得见。Jensen 无声的笑着在Jared手臂里挺动。  
他们让它成为一种模式。Jensen尖叫着求饶，Jared在其他人面前侮辱咒骂他。  
“该死的给我别动！”  
他把Jensen的裤子扯到脚踝。“请…不要….” Jensen呜咽着, 张开双腿. Jared用手指和舌头开发他，然后他们身下的床会随着Jared的每次动作而吱噶出声。  
Jensen 尖叫、并且呻吟的像是个糟糕的色情明星，而Jared在他的大腿两侧留下全世界都看的见的指痕。  
他压低身子舔吻Jensen的颈侧。 “他们都在幻想着你紧翘的屁股手淫。他们希望那能是他们让你尖叫，让你哭。不过我得到了你。你是我的，他们永远都不可能碰你一下。否则我会把他们全部杀掉。”Jensen的指甲划动在Jared的背上，然后把他拉低进一个吻，柔软而又细致，就好像他们的性爱是一种仪式。Jared射在Jensen身体里. 在他想起来用床单把他们自己擦干净的时候，Jensen摇了摇头阻止了他。  
“让他们明天看见。让他们知道我是你的。” 他小声的说。“上帝！你真邪恶，不是吗。” Jared笑了起来, 用手帮Jensen释放，然后从后面把他抱住。  
Jensen坏笑着把Jared 踢下床。 “回你自己的床！你这个大个子怪物！”“Bitch.” Jared撅起嘴. 这就是他这一辈子最好的一次性爱后得到的回报. 疲惫着微笑，Jensen吐了吐舌尖回应。

 

第二天早上，Jared让Jensen在浴室里给他口交。  
“他妈的荡妇.” 他咕哝着，在Jensen的口中冲刺，忽视掉其他囚犯那些淫秽的眼神。Jensen被呛的说不出话，他的手指紧嵌在Jared的大腿上.“对，就是这样。操那张淫荡的嘴。” Jensen转动眼神去找那个试着发号施令的混蛋。Jared稳稳的捧住他的头，暗暗的用拇指轻抚他的脸颊。  
他射在Jensen的脸上，然后那一整天都没人再烦他们其中的任何一人。

 

两天晚上之后，腿上带着Jared的精液，Jensen抬起头看着他，问了那个不可避免的问题。  
“你是为什么被关进来的?”Jared耸肩. “我做了些傻事。”“你杀了某个人?” 他轻轻的问。“不止是某个人.”他有些惊讶，Jensen并没有紧张起来。

“哦.”“你让一个连环杀手操了你的屁股。这让你觉得没关系吗？”Jensen回给他一个诚恳的眼神。“应该是彻底更加糟糕的。”  
Jared的表情凝结住. “应该是的.”  
Jensen轻轻的打着鼾，而Jared却没办法在那一夜入睡。他想着所有的、每一个被杀死的人，然后让他们都变成Jensen的脸。

 

Jared搞砸了他们的一切。结果让监狱的头子也碰不到Jensen一下并不是一个好主意。  
他在铁门的哗啦声中醒来，发现一个贪婪的注视。  
“今天早上好好跟你的婊子再温存一下，小子。在休息之后他就要移监。”Jensen从他自己的床上望着他，他的眼窝处看起来只有两只黑漆漆的空洞。  
在警卫走之前他站起来，手指握在牢房铁门的栏杆上。“拜托。” 他祈求着，声音是脆弱的低语。“拜托，拜托…”警卫把警棍砸在Jensen的手指上。那是一个Jared没办法杀死的人。“Jensen…” 单独被留下， Jared从床上爬起来，用手臂圈住Jensen的腰。 “不会有问题的.”Jared知道只有两张Jensen可能搬去的床。一张是和Finn——他为了一只手机打死了一个人。另外一个则是Mckillian. Jensen的心跳在他的手指里快速的、蜂鸟振羽般的震颤，而他在尽他的全力去阻止一场风暴。Jensen 急促沉重的呼吸着直到他重重跌回Jared的胸口上。  
“你说过我是你的。”他控诉似的低语。“你是.” Jared回答.“你说过你不会让他们碰我.” 他追问，拼尽全力让自己的理智不像指缝里的沙子那样流走。  
“我不会.” Jared许诺,抬起手磨蹭Jensen的脖颈背面。有些东西在死去，在Jensen回答 “你撒谎.” 的时候。  
Jared摇头，然后随着他手掌的一扭以及一声骨骼的脆响，他保守了他的诺言。  
“不，我没有.”

~end~


	4. Chapter 4

Verse Ⅰ Game with the Boy

那天天气挺好的，浅金色的阳光慷慨，没多少风。  
原来那些裹的密密实实的小姑娘们全都脱掉了外套、换上了T恤，甚至有一些直接晋级穿上了风光无限的小背心，大片大片明晃晃的皮肤露在外面，多少抵消了一些DEAN的不满情绪……  
虽然，哦，好吧，他还是很讨厌去慰问家属这种活儿……

[请问你是？]  
风铃声清脆的响起，门忽然被打开，DEAN赶紧把注意力从跑步女孩儿那对儿丰满的胸部上移开到门里面那个…那个同样火辣的男孩儿身上。  
[谨代教区，请接受我们深切的慰问。]  
把一小束雏菊递到男孩儿跟前，DEAN的眼神在男孩儿身上打量……修长的双腿，宽阔的肩膀，一脑袋蓬蓬松松的头发下面，男孩儿有着相当不错的一张脸，虽然他眼眶有些发红，看起来刚刚哭过，可是那并不影响让DEAN暗自对着这男孩儿吹了个口哨……

YEAH，是的，这个男孩儿也相当火辣，而DEAN一向对火辣没有抵抗力，无论男女。

[哦…谢谢…]

男孩的语气有些犹豫，盯着DEAN的棕绿色眼睛里也多少有些怀疑。

所以DEAN挑了挑嘴角露出他自己最满意的微笑，虽然那个微笑对于一个去对死者家属做慰问的牧师来说过于轻浮…或者说是挑逗了。

不过无论如何，男孩儿退了退身子让DEAN进到屋子里面。走过那男孩儿身边的时候DEAN有些惊讶的发现那男孩儿的肩膀竟然比自己的高，但是很快满屋子蒙着黑纱擦眼泪的女人和餐桌旁边招待客人用的小甜饼就夺取了DEAN所有的注意力。  
DEAN换成他能做出的最悲痛的表情走向屋子的女主人，并且在路过餐桌的时候偷偷抓了块小甜饼。安慰的过程总是最让DEAN无法忍受的，而且更让他无法忍受的是那么富有的一个大家族里竟然没有一个长相超过‘60分’的女人。

百无聊赖的DEAN打算提早离开，不过寒暄着从沙发站起来，他刚刚一转身，一不小心就撞上什么东西，玻璃的碎裂声响在他旁边，滚烫滚烫的感觉从肩膀上传来。

[抱歉抱歉，真的不好意思。]  
SAM抓着支托盘，有些手足无措的盯着他，看起来有一些慌张。

[哦，没关系，我想我可以…]  
DEAN扯着肩膀上的布料，那原本宽大的牧师服有些滑稽的贴在他肩膀上，而且那些水还带着热度，烫的他的肩膀发疼。

[不不，你得需要毛巾。]

刚才一直和DEAN哭诉他丈夫究竟有多好的女主人站起来，

[SAM，带牧师先生去楼上用毛巾擦一下。]

[不不，真的不用…]

[我坚持。]

[我…]

[牧师先生，请这边走…]

DEAN发现那很难拒绝，特别是在SAM意有所指似的动了动抓在他胳膊上的手指。

他不知道那是不是他的错觉，不过DEAN挑了挑眉毛，跟着SAM走上楼梯。……DEAN从来不知道原来富人家的‘豪宅’可以这么大，SAM带着他足足走了10分钟才把他领进一间屋子，然后SAM让他坐在床边，他则开始弯着腰从柜子里翻找着什么。DEAN猜那是毛巾，不过该死的不在乎SAM拿出来的究竟会是什么，他的注意力全在那个正对着他的方向翘起的臀部上。这不可能还是个巧合了，不是吗？所以DEAN站起来，慢慢的走到SAM身边。

[嘿伙计，你好像找了很久，要帮忙吗？]

[不，谢谢你，我找到了。牧师先生。]

SAM把一条白色的毛巾递到DEAN跟前，看向他的眼睛里赤裸裸的带着挑逗，暗色的挑逗。

[那么，现在您需要我帮你脱衣服吗？]

如果还需要更多暗示那他就不是DEAN。没有迟疑的吻上去，可是让DEAN有点惊讶的是SAM的舌头先他一步滑进他的口腔。然后捧在他脑袋后面的一双大手有技巧的用力，DEAN忽然之间就被带动着反转了过去、压在衣橱上，站直身子后的SAM高大的可怕，他象是一副铁笼子一样牢牢的把DEAN罩在了下面。

[停，这…]

这不对，主控权……不过DEAN没有时间去想更多，那是该死的棒的一个吻！比之前DEAN和任何女人、男人拥有过的都要火辣!这个叫做SAM的小子的舌头就好像是有魔力一样，DEAN觉得自己就快要融化了，几声舒服的呻吟从他的嘴角渗漏出来。

[GOD！老天，真看不出来…]

SAM拉开脑袋、结束这个吻，DEAN急促喘息着说着话。而撤开捧在DEAN脑后的一只手，SAM转而把手伸进DEAN宽大的牧师袍子，抓住他的一只腿抬高、固定在自己腰上。

[他妈的你这是…？]

可是本能的把另外一条腿也缠到SAM腰上，DEAN的世界整个的转了180度。SAM抱着DEAN走向床的方向。

[嘘，你乖乖的就好。]

哦，这个还真的是很新鲜。不过管他呢！SAM再次吻上了DEAN，而DEAN觉得该死的好。这个吻结束的时候DEAN忽然被整个翻过来放去，胸口下面冰冷坚硬的感觉告诉DEAN那并不是床，他稍微抬起些头看了一眼，是书桌。

[她妈的要在这儿？]

[怎么？不喜欢？]

那是个问题，可是SAM显然没有等待DEAN的回答。  
宽大的手掌再次探进DEAN的袍子里面，粗鲁的一并去下DEAN下半身的所有衣物。少了外面的阳光，屋子里面冷冰冰的空气立即就让DEAN微微的打了一个寒颤。不过袍子被推的更高，DEAN的脊背也冰凉了一下但是很快一个柔软的东西贴上了他的背部，湿湿热热的，DEAN猜那是SAM的舌头。

[伙计，你不用像个小娘们似的…]

一股颤栗着的快感打断了DEAN的话，SAM用舌尖舔着他的后背，从肩胛中间的缝隙沿着脊椎向下，缓慢而潮湿，让DEAN全身的血液瞬间涌向下身。

[快操我！他妈的快！]

SAM并没有迟疑，他用手指开发DEAN的身体，动作熟练且淫秽，长的该死的指头几下就找到了能让DEAN颤抖着呻吟的地方，之后他不停的戳着那儿。让DEAN难耐的扭动腰肢，呻吟着索取更多。  
可是似乎是很享受欣赏DEAN在手指上操着自己的样子，DEAN觉得自己等了几个世纪那么久，久到几乎单凭那个他就要射出来，SAM,终于抽出手指自己顶了进去……一瞬间DEAN才了解那些‘准备’做的远远不够，他感觉自己的整个身体几乎要被SAM的阴茎撑裂了，那东西又大又烫的戳在DEAN臀瓣之间，让他本能的弓起脊背、并且大张开有些颤抖的双腿，冲出口的那声呻吟无可抑制。

[感觉太棒了…DEAN，真漂亮…这套牧师服在你身上…就他妈的知道……]

粗大的阴茎开始在DEAN身体里律动，一开始疼得要命，可是肠道被塞的满满的，每一次动作都会带动几处DEAN的颤栗点。快感象潮水一样袭来，他开始急促的吐出湿热的气，断断续续的听见SAM在他身后说着‘牧师服’‘淫荡’之类的词，意识到那身该死的宽大的黑色牧师服几乎都堆到了他脖子附近，而SAM的大手就按在那里，手指纠结着布料，掌心压制似的按在他的背上。  
不过他没有心思去管那么多，因为这真的是该死的棒的一次性爱。超过之前和任何人在一起的任何一次。之后SAM把他弄到床上从正面再次进入他，他们两个人的精液弄湿了大片的床单，还有他那身已经开始发皱的牧师服。等到一切终于结束，DEAN已经筋疲力尽，他喘息着平躺在床上，难以控制的感叹了一句  
[这实在是太她妈的棒了！]

然后他看了SAM一眼，发现对方用一只胳膊支住脑袋，只是无所谓似的耸了耸肩，眼神依旧是笑非笑的看着他绯红的脸颊，以及歪斜着、皱巴巴盖在他身上的牧师服。那让DEAN多少觉得有些不好意思…以及奇怪，他想了想尝试说些什么来打破尴尬，而后象是忽然想起了什么似的……

[真不敢相信，我竟然在葬礼的楼上做爱了！老天…]  
然后眨了眨眼睛，他又想了想，他瞪大眼睛转头去看SAM。

[而且是和死者的儿子！]

[没有关系，]

SAM语气无所谓的回答，  
[反正我们应该被拍的很漂亮的。]  
[什么？]  
一种不好的预感，DEAN的身体瞬间僵硬。而SAM开始轻柔且慵懒的亲吻DEAN的脖颈，用一根手指指了指屋顶的方向……在那儿的角落里一个镜头正微微的反射出半月形的光。

[全程记录…]

[该死的！你怎么敢…]

DEAN撑起上半身，愤怒的轮出拳头。可是单凭一只手就压制住他，SAM的呼吸灼热在DEAN的皮肤上，他说

[你的父亲——JOHN WINCHESTER先生就要升上主教了是吧？如果我把这张光盘送到教会……]

DEAN只能颤抖着一动不动，任SAM在他脆弱的脖颈皮肤上啃咬出一道血色的痕迹。[从第一次去做弥撒就想这么做了……现在，这个家族和你，终于都属于我了。]

 

END


	5. 牧师系列 2

VerseⅡ Too much love

 

上帝从来不会通知人会在什么时间出生，同样他也从来不会让你知道你会在什么时间死亡。  
就象他的父亲一样，如果一早他知道他会开着他那辆73年产的小甲壳虫冲出高架桥， JARED想，他绝对不会在星期一那种交通繁忙的早上跑去做什么礼拜。  
不过，无论如何，他的父亲老PADALECKI——那个曾经风光一时、不可一世的商业奇才就那么被埋进了几尺深的地下。然后一干清一色包裹成黑色的男男女女擦着眼泪离开墓地，回到他地处市中心繁华地带的庄园。其实那天天气挺好的，浅金色的阳光慷慨，没多少风。JARED搬了把椅子坐在窗口前面，看几个不知是谁带来的小孩扯了把风筝一起在草地上疯跑。然后很快他的视线就转到花园旁边那几个身材姣好的女孩身上，琢磨着究竟哪个比较有价值拐上床。

可是这时候门铃叮咚的响起来，把JARED从他细致的比较中打断出来。他回了回头发现门旁边好像只有他在，于是有点不情愿的站起来，都不费力气去伪装出些悲伤的表情，他没精打采的打开了门。

[谨代教区，请接受我们深切的慰问。]小小的、仍有些稚嫩的、羞涩的声音。  
JARED些许有些惊讶的盯着那一小束被递到自己面前的雏菊，然后再把视线转回那个用双手捧着花儿的……牧师身上。

[恩？牧师？]

没错，黑色的、宽大的吓人的袍子，那的确是属于牧师的。可是盯着他跟前还没高过他肩膀的脑袋、以及从牧师服的袖子里伸出来的那一小截纤细的手臂…那明明就是一个最多不过14岁的男孩儿。

[嗯，教区派我来的。]

男孩儿抬起头，让阳光把他毛茸茸的头发染成更璀璨的金色，大大的、猫儿一样的深绿色眼睛看向JARED，眼神有些无辜。然后长长的、浓密的睫毛扇动了一下，粉红色饱满的嘴唇颤动似的小小声说出几个字，可是JARED太过沉浸于那个美好的近乎虚幻的画面，他愣了愣，那让男孩儿不得不提高一点音量。

[先生…？……先生？]

[哦？哦，是的，请进，请进…]

有些热情的夸张的把小牧师欢迎进屋子，实际上JARED难得的觉得有些[i]紧张[/i]，该死的他无法表现的自然，虽然紧张一直都是个从来不存在在JARED的字典里的词。

可是就象是着了魔似的，他开始难以控制似的盯着小牧师的一举一动，看他和他的母亲安静的说话，看他深绿色漂亮的眼眸里露出真挚的同情及哀伤；看他更加安静的坐在那里，耐心的倾听他母亲哭诉PADALECKI先生究竟是多么多么正直且善良的一个人。

期间他一直默默的咀嚼着‘JENSEN ACKLES’这个名字，反复反复的想着就好像那是什么了不得的人类奇迹……而天知道他最不擅长的就是记别人的名字，他至今都叫不全任何一个交往过的女朋友的全名。

然后，GOD，老天，JARED发誓他从未觉得时间流逝的如此快过，他明明觉得他刚刚打开门迎接JENSEN进来，忽然一下子他就不得不再次站在门口送他出去。

[嘿，JE…牧师先生。]  
站在门里面忽然叫做已经走出几步远的JENSEN，有些急切，JARED差一点直接叫了JENSEN的名字。  
[我叫JARED，JARED PADALECKI。]

不过很快，恢复成自信而又稍带些邪气的样子，JARED露出一个堪称是‘招牌’的微笑。虽然他也知道在这个时候说出自己的名字有些莫名其妙，可是他就是希望JENSEN能记住他的名字。

而微微点了点头微笑了一下，JENSEN看起来还是象教堂墙壁上的壁画那么完美。

[恩，您母亲告诉我过了……那么再见，PADALECKI先生。]

 

****

 

[那么你这次牢骚的重点就是这个？你看上个男人了？]

[不，我说了，是[i]爱上[/i]，而且更糟的，那个人的年龄‘还不大’…]

[哦，JARED，我从来不知道你还是个恋童癖，耶稣基督，没有比你更合格的花花公子了！]

CHAD那嚣张而又总是幸灾乐祸似的声音响在电话，JARED深刻的觉得自己找错了倾诉的对象，可是该死的似乎在他的朋友列表里CHAD总是排在第一位。

[死吧，混蛋]  
JARED忍不住骂出来，  
[他不是小孩，他已经16岁了…虽然一开始我以为他会比那更小，但是他的确已经16岁了，我去查过……]

[所以呢？]

[我大他九岁。]

[那又怎么了？不就是你看上个男人了。去追他，鲜花、酒吧、甜言蜜语、大把大把的抛钱，再加上你那对儿小狗眼儿，他会跳上你的床的。]

[哦，老天。]  
JARED拍了拍额头  
[我是说我爱上他了。]

[得了吧，有超过三位数女朋友的男人没资格说那个词儿。追他，然后把他的脑浆操干，这就是你应该做的，BIG JAY。]

[…可是……]

[没什么可是的，就这么做，上男人和女人没什么不同的，只不过就是小心你那个老古板的妈妈，你知道她是多么天杀的虔诚的一个天主教徒。然后，好了，我的阴茎还有事要做，再见，婊子。]

对着嘟嘟响着的话筒翻了个白眼，JARED想你还不知道最糟糕部分……那就是……他爱上的人可是个牧师。一个天杀的漂亮的一个小牧师。

 

****

 

JARED开始去做礼拜，每个派对高发期的星期六下午以及那些枕头无比美好周日早上，任何一个可以借口去教堂的时间。他甚至比他天主教徒的妈妈更准时。

他会早出礼拜开始的半个小时时间到教堂，挑一个比较靠前但不是第一排的位置，在周围那些默默的祷告中搜寻那抹小小的黑色身影。有时候他会失望，那么他最多坐上三分钟就会离开。更多的时候他能找到他想搜寻的，有时候是在话筒后面，有时候是在圣水旁边，甚至有一次他在唱诗班的人群里发现了他，那无疑是让人惊喜的，JENSEN有一副绝对不亚于他脸孔的好嗓子。  
而有时候那也让JARED觉得有些……糟糕……因为他不可以发现更多JENSEN的可爱之处，他毫不怀疑自己爱惨了JENSEN，他只是不可以再爱他更多了。

每每想到这儿就很难不让自己的表情变得有些幽怨，而这个时候JENSEN刚刚好宣布这次的礼拜结束。身边的人开始渐渐离开，JARED有点不情愿的抬起屁股，为什么他以前最憎恨的祷告时间也开始变得这么短。  
然后，[PADALEKCI先生。]  
JARED有点惊讶的回头，看见JENSEN就站在他身后，仰着头看着他。  
[很抱歉这样问，但是你最近是不是有什么烦恼？]

[我？]

[对，你知道，您之前并不常在这里出现的…而且，]  
JENSEN抱歉似的笑了一下  
[您似乎一直看起来都不太开心的样子。如果是因为您父亲的原因，请节哀，人死是不能复生的。您父亲在天堂也不希望您这样难过。]

[呃…]  
没想到被理解成这个样子，不过无论如何，看着JENSEN认真的样子，JARED还是感觉到阵阵的温暖。  
[谢谢你，我感觉好多了。]

JARED笑了一下，而JENSEN也松了口气似的笑起来。JARED眼前的世界忽然就明亮了不少。

[那么有能帮忙的地方请一定要告诉我。]

[好的。]

 

***

从那时起JENSEN开始会在偶然看见JARED的时候微笑，如果[i]刚好[/i]走到面对面，他们就会微笑着打个招呼，如果JENSEN不是特别忙，他们还会浅浅的聊上两句。

然后两句变成三句，三句变成更多…JENSEN告诉JARED其实他不用等有礼拜的时候才来  
…他们谈话的内容从简单的寒暄到有话题的聊天，再到更多更多的话题，终于在大概一个多月之后JARED冲口而出[其实你再觉得无聊的时候可以到我家来…]。而在他根本来不及反应的时候JENSEN说了声[好啊。]

 

***

[PADALECKI家很富有，这笔钱拿到之后我们就可以暂时收手……

而对于你，这是最后一次，做完这一次你就自由了……]

……

***

 

那天又是个星期一，教堂没有太多要做的事，而JARED又是[i]刚好[/i]不用去他的公司。JENSEN坐在JARED刚买的PS2前面打怪兽。JARED一边有一句没一句的教着JENSEN‘通关绝招’，一边有些好笑的想着‘这家伙也只是个普通的16岁小鬼而已’。

不知不觉间就微笑出来，他就是不停的能在JENSEN身上发现让人惊喜的可爱之处。然后呆呆的，他开始盯着JENSEN的背影看。

不在教堂的时候JENSEN就不用穿牧师服，那天也一样。JENSEN穿着普通男孩儿会穿的T恤和牛仔裤，只不过太过纤细的腰身撑不住有些不合身的布料，再加上他盘腿坐着的姿势，从后面看去，JARED能看见一小截露在天蓝色布料外面的白嫩皮肤，一直延伸到被拖曳的有些低的牛仔裤边缘里。

忽然就一阵口干舌燥，JARED的呼吸不自觉的急促了一点。而这时候JENSEN回过头。  
[喂，你怎么了？]。

[没事，没事。]

JARED知道自己喜欢JENSEN，该死他清楚极了，而且他的阴茎以及右手也一样清楚。自从见到JENSEN的第一面起，JARED就开始有那些想着那双饱满的嘴唇以及无辜眼神在浴室里度过的时间。

那些时刻是该死的美妙的。在那些时候，他会奇妙的发现他的右手甚至能超过之前那些热情的女性包围。  
而同时那也是最让JARED遭受折磨的时刻。  
他也是天主教徒。他明白教义。他知道什么样的行为是被上帝所禁止的。而JENSEN是男孩子。JENSEN还不到成年的年纪。JENSEN是个牧师。JENSEN也许永远都不会爱上他……  
他不知道哪个让他更痛苦。

[真的吗？你看起来有些怪。]

JENSEN站起来走向JARED的方向，可是电视周围不大的那块地毯上堆满了手柄、电线、饮料瓶、以及零食袋子。JENSEN踩在一个空了的薯片袋子上，而那让他滑了一下几乎跌倒，JARED伸长手臂刚好接住他。

一瞬间他就拥有了满怀抱温软的JENSEN。

所以他没有放手，JENSEN有些无助的挣扎了一下想要站起来，可是那却只是让他坐到JARED身上，有什么半硬的东西刚好顶在他臀部上。

JENSEN的眼睛瞬间张大了一圈，大大的眼睛有些惊恐的看着JARED，清澈的能映出他的影子。  
那糟糕透顶了，JARED诅咒自己，那让他想跳起来告诉JENSEN那只是个意外然后随便用什么借口敷衍过去。可是那更让他想吻他。

他就象着了魔似的开始吻JENSEN。开始只是碰触似的、轻轻的、纯洁的吻。可是他发现他没办法停止下来。那个吻一再的加深、变热，他把JENSEN的下唇轻轻咬住、含进嘴里。他开始撕扯起JENSEN的衣服。

他想如果JENSEN说不他会停下来，虽然他该死的不希望那样、他不希望，他想要的发疯。  
而僵直了似的一动不动，JENSEN任由JARED在他身上做着无论如何的任何事。他连JARED意料的颤抖都没有。

渐渐的JENSEN开始回应他，软软的舌尖找不到方向似的扭动，对JARED来说那是种无上的诱惑。很快他就褪掉JENSEN的衣服，然后是自己的。脱下裤子的时候费了些力气，因为JENSEN仍旧骑坐在他大腿上。不过他还是做到了，然后双手托住JENSEN的臀瓣，JENSEN的整个重量差不多都被他托在双手间。  
他用手指开发JENSEN，一点点陷入，并且把JENSEN脸颊微红、咬着下唇忍耐的表情全部收进眼里。  
那双半眯着的暗绿色眼睛湿润的看着他，长长的睫毛微微的颤动。那让他猜想也许这也是JENSEN想要的。

也许他猜的没错。  
用了几乎一个世纪那么久，JARED才敢确信给JENSEN的准备已经足够了。可是阴茎抵进JENSEN身体的时候，JENSEN还是短促疼痛的尖叫了一下。一瞬间他以为那个孩子被他撕碎了，可是下一秒钟JENSEN搂住他的脖子，胸膛紧贴着胸膛，毛茸茸的头发贴在他脖子上痒痒的，JENSEN呜咽似的说了声[JARED…]

去他妈的什么教条，去他妈的什么上帝，如果他会因此被天堂拒之门外，他愿意就此而下地狱……

 

JENSEN觉得自己真的几乎被撕碎了。JARED的阴*茎滚烫并且坚硬。那阵巨大的疼痛让他不得不大张开双腿、弓起脊背。他的膝盖发软、他的全身都在颤抖。可是搂着JARED，脸颊搁在他肩膀上。他发现JARED的肩膀很宽，如此之宽，似乎能把他整个包起来。  
抽了抽鼻子，他闻得到汗液、古龙水、性、以及JARED的味道。如此值得依靠，如此…安全。

不受控的，眼泪自眼眶不停的涌出来。

[hey，Jen，]  
甚至JARED自己都不知道自己是怎么做到在中途停下来。可是宽大的手掌抚在颤抖着的后背上，JARED的声音里满是嘶哑的担忧。  
[did I hurt you？]

[没，没有，我很好。]

把头埋在JARED的颈窝里，JENSEN的声音听起来闷滞而遥远。然后双脚挣扎着缠到JARED的背后，JENSEN只是把JARED搂的越来越紧。

 

***

 

[把药下在他的饮料里，趁他神志不清的时候让他在捐献书上签字……  
…  
如果这一次你再不快点动手的话死的就是你，托你的福…PADALECKI家那个老女人已经开始调查我们。再不弄到这笔钱我们就没机会了。难道你想我会把你卖给那个喜欢SM的警察吗？Jenny…]

 

***

JENSEN和JARED见面的次数越来越多，越来越频繁。可是JARED对JENSEN的想念却越来越重，越来越凶猛。那就象是狂暴在无边无际的海洋上、能卷起山崖一样高耸波浪的暴风雨，有时候他觉得自己已经淹没在那层深不见底的海水里。  
他的妈妈知道了JENSEN的存在…该死的不论他怎么努力隐藏…然后她给了他一个耳光说他已经彻底疯了，可是他仍旧不觉得专心的喜欢一个男人会比同时喜欢几十个女人糟糕到哪里去。

只带了不多的东西就离开了那栋房子……对他来说那并不算得上是家的房子。他并不像是他易于妥协、并且仅仅因为一点点补偿性的温柔就觉得感动的母亲，他从来没有真正原谅过老PADALECKI…作为一个私生子，他太清楚如果不是因为他父亲完全没有其他子女的话，他和他母亲甚至都不可能被容许使用‘PADALECKI’这个姓氏。

所以去他的家族名誉和血系传承，他完全不在乎。

只不过随着他们在一起的时间越来越长，JENSEN变得越来越悲伤越来越忧郁。他猜那是因为教会里的家伙们也发现了他们的关系。而那对于一直虔诚于上帝的JENSEN来说，的确是一件绞碎心脏的事。  
即便JENSEN一直在用灿烂的微笑掩饰，可是过于年轻的眼睛里、忧伤还是凝结成晶莹剔透的暗绿色宝石。  
JARED总是有错觉那里会有同样纯净的眼泪流出来。所以每当那样的时候他就会下意识的用指腹磨蹭JENSEN的眼角。可是每一次他都只能碰触到干燥的平滑肌肤。而JENSEN就会带着同样的眼神看着JARED，问他说

 

[如果你做错了什么事你会原谅我吗？你会吗？……]

 

***

[……JEN，我知道你是个聪明的孩子、你一直都是。你知道我有多喜欢你，你知道我没办法真的把你卖给那个警察、因为我是那么的喜欢你…不过你知道什么？Mmmm…我有了新主意，如果你这次再不做的话……我就会把之前你做过的所有事告诉你的那个JARED，给他看你那些‘漂亮’的照片…包括你和老PADALECKI的那些…那么他就会知道你是一个多么廉价、肮脏、邪恶、毫无价值、被无数人上过的婊子！……看他还会不会拿你当成了宝贝？亲爱的Jenny…  
那么让我们猜猜到时候他会做什么？…我猜他会第一时间去医院做健康检查…然后，然后他就会想起他父亲的事，那么……]

 

***

 

[伙计！你最近究竟在搞什么鬼？你家那个老太婆甚至把电话打到我这里来了！……你可以随便胡搞，但是你不能醉死在一个男人的床上……你这个婊子！你叫我担心了！……婊子！接电话！……你妈妈差不多快疯了……]

合上手机的盖子，把CHAD给他的留言扣死在里面。JARED知道他关心自己，可是他并不太需要这种关心。不过那并不是什么问题，他有自己的事业，他的生活不依附于PADALECKI家族，拿他父亲那笔遗产来威胁他实在是太愚蠢了。相对于那个，他更加担心JENSEN。

[JAY？]

JENSEN从他胸口上抬起头，询问的朝他眨了眨眼睛。刚刚那一场热烈的性爱显然累坏了JENSEN，他的脸颊还微微的发红，表情有些疲惫，被汗液打湿的刘海儿卷曲的贴在额头上，JARED伸出手拨开它们，然后手掌放在JENSEN光裸的后背上，让他再次躺回他的胸口，脸颊贴在他心脏的位置，就好像在倾听他的心跳。

[没事。]

JARED看着这样的JENSEN。直到现在他还不太敢相信JENSEN真的和他在一起。也许是那些漆黑色厚重的牧师服的原因，JENSEN的肤色白的近乎透明。有些时候JARED会产生幻觉……雪白色的翅膀会从JENSEN光滑的后背上延伸出来、一点点展开成炫目耀眼的雪白羽翼……然后JENSEN就在他眼前一点点变浅，然后消失不见。

 

[…那么他就会开始憎恨你，憎恨你的肮脏、你的欺骗、你的邪恶…他会把你送进法庭…不过不要担心我们，我们会及时清理掉证据…而你会在少管所里，带着一颗破碎的心，遇见那个警察，等着被撕成一块块儿……

不要奢望他会原谅你，不要忘了JARED的父亲就是死在你手里的……]

 

[嘿，JENSEN。]  
MARTIN那些沾着鲜血的话还嗡嗡的响在脑袋里，JAERD突然响起的声音让JENSEN畏缩了一下，忽然回神。  
[你别做牧师了好吗？]

JENSEN长久忽然都没能理解JARED的意思，而JARED微微动了动、从旁边扯过自己的衬衫盖在他身上…他猜JARED误会了刚刚他的畏缩，虽然那是因为发自内心的冰冷。

[我们离开这个地方，去斯里兰卡或者斐济，让教会那群人找不到你。我不喜欢他们，我父亲就是在从教堂回来的路上死掉的……我就是，不喜欢他们。]

手掌大张在JARED的胸口上，JENSEN忽然撑起自己，JARED的、对他来说过于巨大的衬衫从他肩膀上滑下来。  
他又一次问。

[如果你做错了什么事你会原谅我吗？如果我不是象你想象的那样呢？]

JARED抬起头由下至上的看着JENSEN。JENSEN咬着下唇，眉头紧皱，眼神急切。JARED以为他就要哭出来，不过他并没有。他只是盯着JARED，似乎在等JARED的回答。可是在JARED微笑着就要开口的时候，JENSEN猛的俯下身子吻住JARED。  
那个吻甚至比他的眼神都急切，并且绝望。

 

[会的，我会的，就算你杀了我，我都会的。]

 

在亲吻以及呼吸的间隙，JARED还是说出来。

 

 

**

 

[会的，我会的，就算你杀了我，我都会的。]

 

**

 

有时候JENSEN会想他的父母是谁，他们在哪里，为什么他们会把他遗弃……这个世界之于他从来都不曾公平。他不知道何谓公平。他不停的奔跑奔跑奔跑，可是命运就象是锁死在脚踝上的镣铐，奔跑奔跑奔跑，鞭笞、哭喊，还有更多更多的筋疲力尽和无济于事。有一天他终于肯跪下来、把那些肮脏的东西含进嘴里。他不再奢望有一天可以结束奔跑，他开始只是歇斯底里的祈祷他从来没有出生过。从来没有出生过。

不过，现在，这一秒。JENSEN奔跑着，奔跑。耳朵里有风声呼呼急啸，胸口渴望的起伏，大片大片的空气涌进他的喉咙，他的嗓子、他的气管、他的肺、他的心脏却依旧缺氧的疼痛。

而那是一种甜蜜的疼痛，甜蜜的如同指甲嵌入掌心皮肤时流血的味道。

JENSEN放开身体奔跑。他从来都未曾象此刻这样确信自己在活着，心脏在跳动着，他从来都没有象此刻这样相信自己可以有未来。他可以有未来。  
那个信念是如此之深，他甚至愿意为此而冒险。他想也许JAERD真的会原谅他、或者他真的可以永远不让JARED知道发生过什么。

所以趁着MARTIN和其他的那些所谓‘牧师兄弟’都去‘培训’那几个秘密被送来的男孩儿、女孩儿，JENSEN偷偷从排风口钻进MARTIN的办公室，他被无数次带到过那里去见什么‘上帝新的信徒’，他清楚那里的每一个角落里有什么，他只是祈求那个该死的柜子上的锁不会太大、他能用他把小小的螺丝刀撬开柜子拿走那些照片……  
然后……

他知道JARED在机场等他。

……

可是成功的弄开柜子，那里面却空空如也。

[我猜你是在找这个，]  
震惊的，JENSEN听到MARTIN的声音，粗糙、并且总是饱含怜悯，就好像他真的在同情。  
[你知道什么，Jenny宝贝儿。]  
JENSEN转身，MARTIN抓着那个沉甸甸的文件袋倚在门边上。  
[你漂亮的脸蛋可以做出最真的表情，可是你的眼睛却总是出卖你…这也是为什么老PADALECKI那家伙会半途逃跑…不过不管怎么说他还是死在你给他下的麻药上。]  
耸了下肩，MARTIN的眼神开始变的黑暗，就象是JENSEN第一次见到他时那样的黑暗。  
[打算背叛我吗？Jenny。]

他开始朝JENSEN走过去，而JENSEN发觉自己在颤抖、颤抖的象是后来把额头撞碎在墙壁上的那个女孩儿LANDY。他下意识的后退着，直到他手里抓着的螺丝刀杵到墙壁。

照片，未来，JARED……

[Jenny，Jenny，Jenny，Jenny…]  
MARTIN开始感慨似的摇头，被鞭子把手磨的满是茧子的手掌抓向JENSEN的脖子。  
[我一直以为你是个聪明的孩子…]

[离我远一点！]  
可是在MARTIN抓到JENSEN之前，JENSEN就猛地挥出手臂用尽全力把螺丝刀戳进MARTIN的眼窝里。  
[而且我不叫Jenny！我他妈的叫JENSEN！！]  
MARTIN的痛叫声凄惨的几乎能震碎墙壁高处那些玻璃，不过那只是‘几乎’，并且那是他自己的错误在教堂里装满那些该死的隔音玻璃。没有人听得见那些孩子的惨叫，所以也没有人听见MARTIN的。JENSEN只是不断的把螺丝刀扎进MARTIN的眼睛、脸、嘴巴……直到红的、黑的、乳白的血浆肉块模糊了那一整张早已经足够恐怖的面孔……

JENSEN气喘吁吁的退后、退后、再退后，后背再次撞到墙壁的时候他手里的螺丝刀落在地上发出一声脆响，JENSEN惊的几乎跳起来。然后眨了眨眼睛，最后看了一眼‘MARTIN’，他捡起地上的螺丝刀以及那个文件袋………

……

努力的奔跑、奔跑、奔跑。用力的用一条半湿毛巾蹭着脸孔，糟糕的质地擦的脸上的皮肤火辣辣的生疼，可是JENSEN难以抑制的在笑。  
JARED在机场等着他，JARED在等着他。

衣服、螺丝刀、文件都被他丢进了教堂后院的焚化炉，他的‘过去’随着那些魔鬼似的黑烟燃烧殆尽。现在他只需要跑、跑、跑…穿过教堂旁边的小路…找到一辆出租车…到机场……然后……

 

[魔鬼！]  
一个尖利的女声响在他身后，苍老而歇斯底里。  
JENSEN意外的本能回头，PADALECKI夫人用一双通红的眼睛瞪着他，疯狂并且满是泪水。一只精致的手枪被握在颤抖的两只手掌里，阴森的枪口对准JENSEN的胸口。  
[离我的儿子远一点！！他不能跟你一起下地狱！！！……]

 

有震颤着的巨响回荡在耳朵里，有那么一瞬间疼痛真实的爆炸在他的胸口、也许是他的心脏……  
可是他试着呼吸，呼吸……  
JARED在机场等他……  
黑暗却涌上来，不再有疼痛……JARED在机场等他……

他不想闭上眼睛……

JARED在机场等他……

JARED……

 

****

 

[他妈的婊子！！看在上帝的份上！接电话！JARED！！！你妈妈他真的已经……]

他欠CHAD一次。JARED有些感激却决绝的合上手机。他看了看机场大厅里的钟……离飞机起飞还有2个半小时，离他们约定的时间还有15分钟…而JARED已经等了半个小时…

不过无论如何时间还足够，只是也许JENSEN有太多的行李、而他需要偷偷的溜出来所以不知道究竟该带哪件……也许他不该跟JENSEN妥协而坚持去教堂接他……

可是也许那会让JENSEN觉得难为情，所以也许他想他可以再等上15分钟……也许JENSEN在下一秒钟就会出现，那么……

JARED忍不住微笑起来，他摸了摸衣服口袋里的那个小盒子……

不知道那枚戒指会不会合适…JARED觉得JENSEN应该是这个尺寸，无论如何他偷偷目测过JENSEN的无名指……

JENSEN的无名指和戒指……

脑海中描摹出的那个画面的样子，JARED的笑容划的更开、更远，甚至有些傻气。

人潮涌动的机场里人声吵杂，丝丝的冷风在大厅顶棚悄悄流过，JARED微笑着仰起头再次看了看墙上的大钟……

还有12分钟……

11分钟……

10分钟……

9分钟……

……

 

Verse Ⅱ• END


	6. Verse Ⅲ Bridge

Verse Ⅲ Bridge

警告：Dark，轻微的SM，疯女人

 

大雨来的意外，并且凶猛。  
铺天盖地的黑云一会儿就笼罩了小镇的上空，隆隆的雷声就象是天空愤怒的低吼。即便是成年男人也觉得那样的天空邪恶的让人颤抖。  
人们默默祈祷着关上窗子，希望那不会变成一场可怕的暴风雨。很快，滂沱的大雨就席卷了整个世界。密集的雨点连接成雨幕，大风呼啸的撕扯着树枝摇曳，整个地平线被冲刷成一片模糊，象是一副由黑白两色铺洒成的抽象画。  
一辆保时捷疾驰在小镇唯一的马路上，飞速旋转的轮胎打着滑儿卷起泥浆，把白色的车身溅成面目全非的脏污样子，甚至连挡风玻璃都难以幸免于难。Susan架着疯狂的车子冲向她的目的地——小镇教堂。他看不清车窗外道路的样子，她也不需要。能看清车轮前的那一点点路面就够了，她的脑子太乱她也看不清楚太多的画面。不多一会儿她就到了教堂，停车场和它的建筑之间还有一段距离。关上车门高跟鞋哒哒哒的踩在水洼里，在踏上台阶时她几乎摔倒，不过幸好她抓住大门的扶手稳住自己，之后她立刻推开了门。

今天是星期五，一个教堂从来都是冷冷清清的日子，因为外面滂沱的大雨，里面变得空无一人。虽然现在只是下午两点钟，可是教堂里面却已经阴暗的更象是午夜。没有阳光照进来，也没有人开灯，只是神坛前面有一排长明的蜡烛，一晃一晃的闪着些微弱的光。Susan把门关在她身后。‘滋呀’一声低沉拖长的响声之后，整个世界被封闭在沉重的木门之外，一切都变得安静，呼啸的风雨声只剩下虚幻似的模糊低语。高跟鞋的踏地声显得异常高亢，‘哒！哒！哒！’，刺的Susan耳朵生疼。她推开忏悔室的门坐进去。

[我需要忏悔。Father，我必须要忏悔…]  
没有人回答，可是似乎是有轻微的布料摩擦声传出来。也许木头格子的另一端并没有人，可是Susan确定自己听的到呼吸，些许急促、却轻微的呼吸。  
[father？]

[yeah，OK，你可以对我主说任何事情，上帝会原谅你。]

这个声音和她之前听到的都不同，并不那么严肃，甚至有些在乎的意味。并且他的声音更加低沉，更加浓重，近乎‘黑暗’。  
不过Susan还是松了一口气。

她只是需要忏悔，无论格子后面的人是谁，她需要忏悔，她需要释放，否则她邪恶的欲望一再冲撞在她脑子里，那会让她疯掉。

[我…我…我想杀人……]

[哦？为什么？]

[因为……]

女人开始讲述她和她丈夫原本的恩爱，情绪激动的，更象是控诉。DEAN一动也不敢动，忏悔室的空间并不算小，但是那只是在容纳一个人的时候。而现在SAM坐在那张天杀的旧的就他妈的象是这整个教堂一样的椅子上，他自己横坐在SAM的大腿上，有点象是小孩儿似的被SAM抱住。

两个男人的重量压在同一个椅子上，即便只是轻微的一点动作就会让它发出承受不了的滋嘎声，何况DEAN确信，稍微猛烈的一点动作就会让那个该死的椅子瞬间变得粉碎。况且也不象是他能动弹……那个他妈的该死的变态捆住了他的双手，用一根该死的结实的绳子固定在忏悔室一角的钩子上…yeah，goddamned，钩子……他的一只脚踝同样被绑住、栓在另一角的钩子上，紧紧的，没有留下任何一点让他动弹的余地。他几乎是被吊挂在两个钩子之间，SAM帮他承受的只有唯一没有被困住的那一条腿的重量。  
他全身都紧绷着，以保持自己的手腕和脚踝不会勒断……那个混蛋绑的该死的紧，并且他已经保持这个姿势很长一段时间。他的手臂、后背、大腿、全身都在微微颤抖着发疼，他的手和那只脚已经没有知觉。而SAM该死的手指幽灵似的徘徊在他的阴茎上，指尖扫过已经开始有精液渗出的顶端。DEAN的下腹紧缩，他没办法抑制一阵颤栗。

忏悔室的顶架发出一阵轻微的摇曳声。女人从她对她丈夫的异常举动的叙述中停住，DEAN整个人都紧绷起来。SAM的手指还在他阴茎上流连，指尖轻轻的在根部打转，那里有他自己的十字架的链子绑在那里，严酷的缠成两圈，阻止他高潮。

[…如果你的丈夫喜欢去教堂，那是好事。]

SAM填补了那阵沉默，女人立刻情绪激动的反驳。

[不，不是的，那是个邪恶的教堂…我是说那根本不是教堂，我猜，那是地狱，上帝原谅我，那真的是地狱，建在教堂里的世界上最邪恶的地方……]

女人开始语无伦次，DEAN从那里听出一些可怕的东西，而SAM似乎并不在乎。在女人尖利的近乎喊叫的声音掩盖中他低下头在DEAN耳边低声的问，[Give up？]

DEAN咬着下唇恶狠狠的盯着他，汗水不停的从他情欲涨满的皮肤里流下来，刺的他眼睛生疼，有微薄的水汽在他眼睛里萌生，不过那并不影响他眼神的锋利以及嘲讽。虽然他的眼睛真的很疼，更多的汗水从额头流下来渗进眼角，他不得不扇动起睫毛把它们挤出去，而他的睫毛早就被汗、或者泪水润湿成浓重的一缕缕。

[OK，]

SAM含糊的说着，露出一个笑容，甚至比女人的开始带着哭腔的‘I hate him，I hate them all’更让DEAN觉得脊背发凉。SAM抓住他能活动的那条腿、硬生生掰开、架到SAM的一侧肩膀上，迫使他的双腿张开成一个大敞开的奇怪角度。那个角度拉抻开DEAN的全身每一条酸涩紧绷的肌肉，如果某一根肌肉线在那一瞬间被撕裂开DEAN会丝毫不觉得奇怪，有眼泪从他眼睛里不受控的流出来。他弓起后背、更深的把牙齿刻进下唇，他的口腔里开始溢满血腥味。可是闷滞的痛叫还是从喉咙、或者是身体深处冲出来。

[我的儿子是个好孩子，他从来都那么善良、懂事、听话…他不会做那些事的他不会的，他不会不接我的电话不听我的劝告，我甚至告诉过他他怀疑他父亲的死跟教堂有关，可是他还是不断的去那里…]

女人歇斯底里的哭诉完全没有哪怕注意到一点点DEAN的声音，DEAN控制不了的在急促呼吸。位置的变动让他的全身陷入新一层的绷紧，疼痛威胁着要占据他的意识，他的眼前开始变黑，可是他仍旧不想示弱。他努力呼吸着试图嘲讽的微笑，可是他甚至来不起抬起嘴角，SAM的手指就滑的他的后穴，把一直埋在那里的十字架轻轻的拖出来，然后再重重的推回去。那是DEAN自己的十字架，并不太大，但是长的那端也远长过DEAN的中指。那根无情的四方柱形的金属棍猛的抽出插入，撞在他凸起的前列腺上。坚硬的金属边缘疼痛的碾压着他让他害怕自己就此被用坏掉。可是同时快感、铺天盖地的快感涌出来，让他近乎不可能的再次绷直脊背。  
他的身体发烫，他忍不住低哑的呻吟，他的阴茎硬的就要爆炸。SAM的每一次的抽出同时也拉动十字架的链子、拉扯他的阴茎……在SAM的又一次插入的时候他把自己该死的中指同时戳了进去，穴口被猛的撑大，DEAN忍不住开低声始呜咽。整个忏悔室的也都因为他的扭动发出要三架子似的颤动声。可是那个女人完全已经疯了似的哭诉，整个世界仿佛已经不存在，只有她的控诉还有她的无助和她的恨。

[他甚至带那个该死是牧师回来过夜……上帝救救我，救救我的孩子…他是个好孩子他不应该进入地狱，那些不是他的错……是那个该死的牧师的，那个该死的淫荡的邪恶牧师的…Jared不应该这样，不应该……上帝救救我告诉我该怎么办……God……]

[哦，那么那是一个淫荡的牧师对吗？……]

SAM的手指和十字架一起停在DEAN体内，粗糙的指腹在DEAN肠壁上凸起的小点上按压，享受的看着DEAN双手无助的被绑在头顶，他整个人都在颤抖，皮肤烫的象是被蒸烤，肿胀破裂的嘴唇不停的开合着吐出湿热的气……

[所以你该惩罚他。]

[惩罚他？]

女人止住哭泣，甚至连呼吸都止住，惊讶的问，[yeah，没错，如果他是个淫荡的牧师，你就要惩罚他，上帝给你这个权力…惩罚他，你想做的任何事。]

[任何事…]  
女人自言自语似的低喃，SAM重复了一遍。

[任何事，你想做的。]

[OK…OK……]

女人发疯的低声呢喃着从忏悔室里冲出去，木制的门板发出重重的撞击声。几声快速的高跟鞋踏地声之后，呼啸着的风雨声灌入整个教堂，随即迅速再次被掩盖。

教堂里恢复了死一般的平静。

SAM低下头轻轻咬住几乎失去意识的DEAN的耳垂，[give up？]

Verse Ⅲ END


End file.
